Anarcho-Syndicalism
Anarcho-Syndicalism or Revolutionary Syndicalism is a syndicalist strategy to create an anarchist society by the creation of anarchist trade unions followed by a wave of strikes and occupations to create a society based on workers' self-management. History See Also: Timeline of Anarcho-Syndicalism Precursors Some argue that Proudhon's writings contain the first hints of syndicalism. But Mikhail Bakunin lay much of the theoretical groundwork for anarcho-syndicalism. Arguing that workers forming trade unions and striking would be a necessity for the working class to realise its potential in running society in a directly democratic way. First Organisations Rise to Prominence Throughout the 1910s and 1920s, anarcho-syndicalism became the dominant revolutionary ideology among much of the lower classes in Europe, the USA and South America. Rapid Decline Despite their many victories for the working class, anarcho-syndicalist organisations were rapidly destroyed with the rise of fascism. Irrelevance After the Spanish Civil War and destruction of the CNT, anarcho-syndicalism had little to no relevance anywhere. They organised no strikes and didn't really grow as a movement. The 1940s and 1950s saw the rise of suburbanisation and social democracy, meaning that the working class felt secure and the need for radical unionism ended. The remaning radical left began to support the USSR, as it remained the only functioning example of a society produced by leftist ideals, in comparison to the failure of the Spanish Revolution. Resurgence With the fall of the dictatorship of Spain and return of many CNT exiles to Spain and the reformation of the union. New groups all across the world formed in inspiration. 21st Century Anarcho-Syndicalism has steadily grown in the 21st century, even if it remains relatively small in comparison to other ideologies. Anarcho-Syndicalist Organisations International * International Confederation of Labor * International Workers' Association National * Anarcho-Syndicalist Federation (Australia) * Anarcho-Syndicalist Federation (Bangladesh) * Anarcho-Syndicalist Initiative (Serbia) * Argentine Regional Workers' Union * Association of Polish Syndicalists * Autonomous Workers' Union (Bulgaria) * Autonomous Workers' Union (Ukraine) * Awareness League (Nigeria) * Brazilian Workers' Confederation * Central Organisation of the Workers of Sweden * Confederation of Revolutionary Anarcho-Syndicalists (Russia) * Direct Action (Slovakia) * Federation of Brazilian Revolutionary Syndicalist Organizations * Free Union (Netherlands and Belgium) * Free Women's and Workers' Union (Germany) * General Confederation of Labor (Spain) * Italian Syndicalist Union * Libertarian Union of Students and Workers (Colombia) * Libertarian Workers' Union (Greece) * National Confederation of Labour (France) * National Confederation of Labour (Spain) * Norwegian Syndicalist Federation * Örestad Local Organization (Sweden) * Portuguese Section * Solidarity Federation (United Kingdom) * United Voices of the World (United Kingdom) * Viennese Workers' Syndicate (Austria) * Workers' Initiative (Poland) * Workers' Solidarity Alliance (United States of America) Defunct * Confederation of Anarcho-Syndicalists (Russia) * Free Association of German Trade Unions * Free Workers' Union of Germany * House of the World Worker (Mexico) * General Confederation of Labour (France) * General Confederation of Labour (Portugal) * General Confederation of Revolutionary Trade Unions (France) * National Labor Secretariat (Netherlands) * National Libertarian Federation of Trade Unions (Japan) * Portuguese Maximalist Federation * Syndicalist Group Movement (Sweden) * Union of Russian Workers (USA and Canada) Category:Anarchism Category:Anarcho-Syndicalism Category:Ideology Category:Libertarian Socialism Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Social Movements Category:Ideologies Category:Anarchisms Category:Strategies